


Danny Avidan x Deaf!Reader: Don't Worry

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [30]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ASL, Deaf, Fluff, Gen, Like so much, Sign Language, i love asl, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't be scared, you're as cool as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Deaf!Reader: Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it to curve out my writer's block. And if you know me, I love deaf culture and ASL.  
> Note: I'm not deaf, but I do have less than average hearing. I'm no expert on the culture. xoxo

You woke up in your apartment. Nice and quiet, like every morning. Your alarm set off the lights, flashing in your eyes and demanding you get out of bed. You felt yourself groan and you covered your head with your pillow to block out the light before your hand finally found the snooze button. You relaxed until you remembered your schedule today.  
Arin was finally going to show you the Grump Space. You grinned a little.  
Standing up and trudging to your bathroom, you thought about what he was going to show you. Maybe he’d let you play with him and his friends for that channel of his.  
Wait.  
Where the hell were they?  
Your hands scrounged the bathroom sink for your hearing aids, you panicking when they weren’t where they should’ve been all night. Maybe you put them in your purse?  
After ten minutes of frantic searching, you felt a gutturall scream in your throat. You saw your phone ring as the screen flashed on.  
Arin.  
But you couldn’t be able to hear him. He called again when you didn’t answer. Again.  
Finally, he sent you a text.  
“Hey, you up boo? The Grump Space is ready for you,” it read out plainly. He called everyone ‘boo’, as much as he didn’t like to admit it. You hesitated to respond, but gave in when he asked, “Something happen??”  
“Dude my hearing aids are fucking gone,” you responded. Arin followed up with questions as to where you put them, where you saw them last, to each you answered negatively.  
“Maybe you just gotta come without em,” he texted finally.  
“But Arin, no one knows I’m deaf,” you shot back. “And you know I don’t want them to know.”  
“Yeah I know, but why not? I mean they’re all really nice, you know.”  
“Arin, please.”  
“Okay what do you want me to do? I’m already on my way there.”  
“You LEFT already???”  
“Obviously yes. Look I’ll cover for you and later on I’ll help you look for em and even go out to order you new ones if I have to, ok?” You bit your lip, very nearly going against it.  
“Fine,” you said and tossed your phone to the side on your bed. Arin better come up with a damn good excuse for you.  
You weren’t embarrassed about being deaf, but you were careful who you told. You had run into too many assholes who made fun of you, stole your aids, and hit you.  
Arin arrived to get you ten minutes post-text, and he immediately began signing.  
“Hey, what’s up?” he asked as you got into the car. You crossed your arms. “Please, talk to me.”  
“I’m fine,” you responded with an unsatisfied face.  
“You’ll do great, okay? Don’t worry so much, I’ve got you.” He fingerspelled ‘boo’ and you rolled your eyes, smiling and nudging him before he started the car. It was so silent, which somehow uneased you despite being so used to not hearing most of the time.  
“Welcome,” Arin signed as he lead you into the space. Your lipreading was out of practice, but you assured yourself that you’d manage fine.  
“Hey, you must be the person Arin told us about,” someone said, which you read fairly easily. Arin nodded and faced you, lowering his right hand and fingerspelling ‘Barry’ discreetly.  
“This is Barry,” Arin said. “He’s one of the editors.” Arin pointed somewhere and fingerspelled ‘Kevin’. “Kevin’s the other one.” You nodded and waved at Kevin, who waved back.  
“Nice to meet you,” Barry said, shaking your hand. You nodded. “What’s your name again?”  
“(YN),” Arin answered for you. Barry smiled again, then pointed over to his desk as he walked away. You didn’t know if he was talking or not, but you nodded and smiled as if you knew what was going on.  
“Three more people to meet,” Arin said towards you, and he fingerspelled each name. ‘Ross’. “Australian, blonde-ish hair.” ‘Suzy’. “My wife.” You saw him chuckle. He fingerspelled ‘Dan’. “Tall, big hair, and my best friend.” You nodded with each description.  
You did the same with Ross and Suzy as you did with Barry. Smiling, nodding, Arin talking for you. Suzy seemed to understand, and you weren’t surprised. She was Arin’s wife, after all, she was bound to know. Not that she knew you didn’t have your aids, but she was trustworthy enough.  
“Hey,” someone tall and smiling greeted you. Must be the Dan that Arin told you about. “I’m Dan. Nice to finally meet you in person.” He shook your hand like everyone else.  
“Dan, this is (YN),” Arin introduced.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Dan nodded. “How do you like the Grump Space?” You smiled and nodded, giving a thumbs-up.  
However, out of everyone, he seemed confused on your lack of oral speech.  
“Can you...” Dan glanced at Arin. “Can (YN) talk?” Arin shook his head, about to explain, but was interrupted by Dan as he spoke to you. “Sore throat?” You shrugged. “...Mute?” You shrugged again. It was better not to give him an answer.  
“(YN)’s fine,” Arin assured. “Just a little shy, don’t worry.” Dan shrugged at Arin, then asked one last question.  
In sign language.  
“Deaf?” he asked, moving his pointer finger from his ear to his mouth. Arin said nothing. You said nothing.  
As for forms of communication, it was dead silent.  
“Sorry,” Dan spoke now. “I mean, if you are deaf, that’s totally okay. Just, like... I took some ASL a while ago, I didn’t know if you knew any or not.” You felt your cheeks get a little warm, and Arin was about to speak until he jumped at something you couldn’t hear.  
“Barry?” you saw him call. He waited, then you saw him sigh as he looked at you. “Make friends real quick, okay?” He walked away, leaving you alone and vulnerable to whatever Dan was going to do.  
“So...,” he said. Awkward tension. “I’m sorry, I guess.” You furrowed your brows, as if asking why. “Well, I mean, I didn’t mean to assume you were deaf, I just... If you were, I didn’t want you to feel left out because you can’t talk. If you’re just shy, dont worry, I don’t judge or anything.”  
“I’m deaf,” you signed after a few moments. You looked down at your feet, not wanting to see his response, regardless if he could sign or not. But he waved a hand and you looked up.  
“And I think that’s cool,” he signed back with a smile. “Really.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re cool.” You bit your lip and he laughed. “We were going to ask if you wanted to play video games for a video, but I don’t know if you have hearing aids.”  
“I lost them.”  
“That’s why you didn’t talk?” You nodded, signing ‘yes’ along with it. “Do you have spares?”  
“Not with me.”  
“Arin?”  
“No.” You were interrupted as Arin rejoined.  
“How’s it going?” he asked.  
“Awesome,” you signed. Arin glanced back and forth between you and Dan before he smiled and signed ‘nice’. Then he held up a finger and reached into his pocket before he handed you your lost hearing aids.  
“I found them in my jacket,” he said as you grinned. “I guess you let me hold them for a while and we both forgot about it.” You carefully put them around your ears, turning them on and immediately hearing faint noises behind you. Barry and Ross were talking to each other, their voices echoing across the way. Someone’s footsteps sounded, and then you heard a voice speak from in front of you.  
“Better?” Dan asked, signing and talking at the same time with a grin still present on his face. You smiled back.  
“Better,” you spoke back.


End file.
